


You Shouldn't Just Trust People

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, It be a bit dark, You might also say dark crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John wakes up, he's sure he's still dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Just Trust People

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted some Sherlock/Moriarty but this didn’t turn out quite like I meant. Will be doing another one later.

# You shouldn’t just trust people

When John wakes up, he’s sure he’s still dreaming. There’s no other way he could be seeing Sherlock and Moriarty, sitting so close to each other, on their sofa in Baker Street. Whispering and touching.

It’s Sherlock who first notices he’s woken up. ”Oh, you’re up,” he says, in that posh voice that John’s grown quite fond of. But now he can’t think it means anything good. ”Feeling sore?”

He is. And when he tries to move his arms, he finds them bound together behind his back. ”What-?”

”Jim, please explain. I really don’t care about explaining but I know you do,” Sherlock says and Moriarty nods.

John stares at Sherlock and wonders since when has he been calling Moriarty by his given name. He’s still quite in his thoughts when Moriarty leans to whisper ”Johnnieboy” in his ear. ”Listen to me.” And he does.

And when Moriarty finishes telling him how they had planned it all, how they had tricked Mycroft, how his father had killed Moriarty’s, how they had decided to kill him to show his father that he wasn’t forgotten, John feels like everything’s too much.

”How?” he asks and he isn’t sure what he wants to know. But he’s sure Moriarty and Sherlock’ll know.

”Drugs.”

”Oh.”

Sherlock smirks and opens his mouth. ”Mycroft looked you up. He needed someone to help me and it was easy to access his files and point everything at you. It was all too easy, that wound of yours and getting you back.”

John curses Holmeses and their intelligence. ”So,” he says.

”Yes, we’re going to use you as an experiment of sorts. Yes, we’ll be sending your head to your father. Yes, we’ll make it look like someone else did it – what’s her name again?”

”Irene.”

”Oh yes, Irene will be convicted for your murder, crime of passion, they’ll say. Yes, I will play the role of devastated roommate and colleague. Jim will move here, since no one else knows who he is. Molly will be devastated but she’ll try to be understanding,” Sherlock explains the future and John tries to comprehend it all.

”It wasn’t all just a show?” he asks, just to be sure.

Moriarty rolls his eyes. ”Oh, I was acting. And I’ll keep on acting, because that way it’ll all be easier,” he says.

Sherlock gives him a look and then speaks again. ”Enough of this. Jim, is Sebastian ready?”

”Waiting eagerly,” Moriarty informs him.

”Good. If you don’t mind, John, we’ll leave you with Sebastian now. Come, darling,” Sherlock reaches for Moriarty and grabs his arm. ”We have a play to see.”

John knows it’s a show for him when Moriarty seizes Sherlock to kiss him. He sees a smile on the detective’s face and he wonders just how he had missed all this.

Not that he’ll have much time to think about that, anymore.


End file.
